User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 6
I was actually thinking of posting them separately, but after seeing the seventh episode, I thought of putting them together plus how I've never been active in the community ^^ To start off, I was pretty hype for ep. 6 since it did made me curious because of its title, it was a good episode but there were some flaws I cannot ignore and for also some thinking for how it could affect the season. In ep. 7, however, I enjoyed it, it was decent but it at least gave a continuous remark for the girls to begin traveling in space. Let's put the points down below! Points~! (Ep. 6) 1) If by looking at the positive side, it is in fact, a good episode with some few flaws. This one is more of a Lala-centered episode since it has shown her screws and her ambition to save the Hoshizora World and her homeplanet Saman, whereas demonstrating the audience for her hardwork is unstoppable but is also a conflict within her. Thus putting her thought that it is better for her to be handling her main objective all by herself. This could lead to some development in her character but I doubt it since I feel it can be expanded more in future episodes. I did like how Hikaru was trying to help Lala cope for what she's dealing today, frustration, which is one of the main reasons Hikaru may be an interesting pink lead. It is no different she follows the pink lead's trope but for helping Lala, she takes her (along with Elena and Madoka) to the observatory to calm her down from stress. It has kind of been revealed that Hikaru found her love of space and basically anything out of the ordinary, however, I think there's more deeper meaning into why she loves space so much that it had become her personal hobby (*cough cough Like her missing dad?) We get to see Lala having sweet and important interactions with Ryouji. After Lala was about to run off, Ryouji asks her to help him with the posters he "accidently" fell leading him to teach Lala some things she didn't know from the galaxy Earth knows so far and made a comparison between the teamwork of a group of people to the constellations which is a pretty amazing quote that should be recognized. So overall, I was explaining by how this episode handles the relationships of Lala, Hikaru, and Ryouji, which is sadly the only interactions I've seen. (Side Note: I've just gotten a curious reaction from Ryouji's statement, where he was glad that Hikaru is starting to have gotten many friends. Does that mean she has actually been lonely from school? Possibly after her dad isn't around anymore? If so, then that is actually very sad just by thinking about it...) Worrisome Points~! (Ep. 6) 1) Starting with some side flaws, has anybody felt like Elena and Madoka was stranded in this episode. All I've seen from them is just following around what's going to happen such as viewing the observatory and standing there while Lala's arguing with Hikaru, except during the battle scene since they were putting themselves in action and helping Cure Milky get on her feet. I was also disappointed with the Star Princess Leo's revival, there wasn't that much hype in it and it felt awkward since there literally was no animation in her except the mouth. I'm scared for that is how the meetings with the other princesses will be like this. The main thing I'm concerned about and probably everyone else's too is the dark pen itself. There are some that don't mind for the MOTW to appear again while others don't seem to fond of it. I in personal don't care since I've never been that interested in the monsters EACH villain summons. Yep, that's right, so far the only villain we ever see summoning a monster is Eyeon (is that how you spell her name ^^;). Kappard, Tenjou, and possibly Garuohga(?) have done physical/strategy fight sequences all this time, again, not sure if Garuohga will have the ability to summon monsters but he seems more of the villain type that will take action without the Nottoreis and the MOTW because from the looks of it, he seems like a powerful villain (following the big bad) and he has those bracelets that could be of good use to him too! So, to me, the MOTW is not a returning stand-point but more of a technique that Eyeon will use apparently throughout this season. But my problem is how they didn't give much explanation for the dark pen to appear, like did Eyeon created this dark pen or did she found and decided to change it into a dark pen? If so, then how did she found it in the first place? Not only that, it will be a problem for the season's formula, which is finding the star color pens throughout space or located on Earth, and Eyeon for being a villain (and indication to ep. 9's preview hence seeing Eyeon with another dark pen -_-). I just hope Murayama won't rush things within the star color pens and how they construct Eyeon as a villain, because if she's described herself to be a genius scientist then she would have no problem making another device that can turn people's imagination into darkness. I would prefer making this dark colorp pen idea into an arc or later presented in the season because seeing the cures easily beating the MOTW makes it come off weak, so that way it could lead to a result for a group attack in the arc. Points~! (Ep. 7) 1) This was a decent but soft episode. It shows a lot of the cures's strength and what they are capable as a team. I'm not going to put much info in it that much for it a simple episode. Not only has this been focused on all the cures but also giving in some scenes for the AI, and I'm guessing that it is going to have a character development as it does show her questioning Hikaru's ideas and the rest of the cures relationships. I have thought about the AI description to Hikaru, how her unpredictable trait isn't well suited for fixing the spaceship so instead put her to cleaning duty (which has nothing to do with helping the spaceship XD) but...could it be a development to her character? Sorry for how I'm jumping up to conclusions but I like to pay attention to the small and hidden details that could be important for future episodes and each character's development. Soooo.....yeah, sorry if I have nothing else to say for this episode :/ Worrisome Points~! (Ep. 7) 1) This is more of a side flaw that it really didn't give in that much for the episode to develop, which is the fight itself. It started out of nowhere and was pretty rushed, I also felt like Tenjou was out of character since I know (viewing her screentimes) she would never send her Nottoreis out of order without a command she plans. I learned this episode has a different screenwriter which she's commonly known for slice of life animes/episoded, hence explains why the fighting style isn't put throughout. What I found good is the animation, I'm surprised it hasn't went out for its budget because though it can be a little stiff, its smooth enough for an audience to view. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry if it felt rushed, I wanted to finish so badly, even when ep. 8 has come out, luckily, this week I have spring break so maybe I can upload new content when it comes to precure? I don't know what day I will upload a new post unless I'm free. That's all for today! What do you think of each episode? Category:Blog posts